gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar
The ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar is a mobile suit from the second season of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Gaelio Bauduin, who had adopted the alias 'Vidar'. Technology & Combat Characteristics At an unknown point in time, the damaged Gundam Kimaris Trooper was brought to the Outer Lunar Orbit Joint Fleet (aka Arianrhod Fleet) and under the orders of Rustal Elion, it was overhauled into the Gundam Vidar for Vidar's use.High Grade Gundam Vidar model kit manual During the overhaul, the damaged parts of the Gundam Frame were replaced with new parts produced using the current technology. The suit spent a long time undergoing maintenance and adjustment, and only Rustal and a few others in the fleet were aware of its existence.Official Site Profile The cockpit structure of the Gundam Vidar has the characteristics of Gjallarhorn's mobile suits, and does not contain the connectors for the Alaya-Vijnana system.1/100 Gundam Vidar model kit manual Instead, it is fitted with a pseudo Alaya-Vijnana system, the Alaya-Vijnana Type E, which has the same strength as the original but without the risk.Iron Blooded Orphans episode 43 Details of this system are only known by some of those in charge of the suit's development. Another special feature is the third Ahab Reactor on the Gundam Vidar's back, in addition to the two in the Gundam Frame which already produce more than sufficient energy to power the mobile suit. This third reactor's true purpose is to grant the suit a new Ahab wave frequency, hence concealing its true identity.High Grade Gundam Kimaris Vidar model kit manual Scanners simply report the Gundam Vidar as 'Gjallarhorn Unit No.21'. The added weight of the third reactor does not affect the suit's mobility thanks to the excess output from the two Ahab reactors.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book To further conceal the suit's identity, its armaments discard those that would give the image of Kimaris, and center around light and fast weaponry. Armaments ;*Burst Saber :Gundam Vidar's main armament, this slim saber is used in combat styles like striking and thrusting. Its blade can be disconnected from the hilt to serve as a Napalm based explosive, or if it becomes entangled.Iron Blooded Orphans episode 34'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book Replacement blades are stored in the side armor, three blades per armor. When attaching a new blade to the saber, the side armor will slide back to expose the blade. The burst saber is stored on the side armor when not in use. ;*110mm Rifle :A highly versatile rifle that can be used in any range, it is stored on the side of the side armor when not in use. Manufactured by Gjallarhorn's development department, it is in test operation when adopted by Gundam Vidar. ;*Handgun :A compact, easy to use, close range shooting weapon stored in the front skirt armor. It is primarily used to contain the movements of enemy mobile suit in close combat.Both handguns can be used simultaneously for concentrated fire. ;*Hunter's Edge :A close combat weapon consisting of two extendable blades per foot, one in the tip and another in the heel. Classified as blunt weapon, they are incapable of slicing. They show their true value when used in combination with leg-based attacks such as kicking and stomping, turning the entire leg into a weapon. Special Equipment & Features ;*Alaya-Vijnana Type E :A pseudo version of the Alaya-Vijnana System based on Ein Dalton's remaining brain, with his Alaya-Vijnana installed as a support system. Vidar uses this system when faced with foe he could not take on alone. When activated, cables connect to the Alaya-Vijnana Type E implant on the back of Vidar's neck and links him to the counterpart in the mobile suit's system, which then takes over his body and controls the mobile suit in his stead. It is as effective as the true Alaya-Vijnana system, with Vidar still in charge of selecting the target. As the Alaya-Vijnana system was originally designed for surpassing human limitations to fight against the mobile armor, it exceeds the limits of the human body and causes great strain on the brain. However, thanks to Ein's brain in the Alaya-Vijnana Type E, Vidar can pilot the Gundam Vidar to its full potential without endangering his own body. The system is most effective in 1 on 1 battle, but has some difficulties with a battlefield melee. The implant in Vidar also assisted him in walking. ;*Glider (For Mobile Suit) :Shaped like a large shield, it is used to protect the Gundam Vidar from the intense heat when entering a planet's atmosphere from space. Due to its toughness, it also protects the suit from ground-based attacks while landing. History The Gundam Vidar was first deployed in 325 P.D after a lengthy period of repair and maintenance, fighting against rebels in the space colonies who were seeking independence from the Oceanian Federation. It was later sent alongside Julieta Juris' EB-08 Reginlaze to Mars to investigate the mobile armor Hashmal, as well as what happened to Iok Kujan's team who lost contact with the Arianrhod fleet. On Mars, the Gundam Vidar briefly confronted McGillis Fareed and Isurugi Camice before leaving to meet with Iok and Julieta. The Gundam Vidar last saw action during McGillis' coup d'etat of Gjallarhorn. After understanding McGillis' reasons behind reforming Gjallarhorn, Vidar challenged him to a duel, but was interrupted by Mikazuki Augus in the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex. After a brief battle, Vidar retreated back to the Arianrhod fleet's flagship where Gundam Vidar's armor and third Ahab Reactor were removed and retrofitted into the ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar. Gallery Vidar gyoubu.jpeg|Concept art 1 Vidar gyoubu 2.jpeg|Concept art 2 Vidarmaintenance.jpg|Under maintenance Vidarface.jpg|Face close up (1) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 34) Face Close up (2).jpg|Face Close up (2) (Episode 34) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 37) Face Close up (3).jpg|Face Close up (3) (Episode 37) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 34) Close up (1).jpg|Gundam Vidar Close up (1) (Episode 34) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 34) Close up (2).jpg|Gundam Vidar Close up (2) (Episode 34) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 34) Close up (3).jpg|Gundam Vidar Close up (3) (Episode 34) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 37) Close up (4).jpg|Gundam Vidar Close up (4) (Episode 37) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) Close up (5).jpg|Gundam Vidar Close up (5) (Episode 43) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) Close up (6).jpg|Gundam Vidar Close up (6) (Episode 43) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) Close up (7).jpg|Gundam Vidar Close up (7) (Episode 43) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 34) 's Rifle.jpg|Using Rifle (Episode 34) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 34) 's Handgun (1).jpg|Using Handgun (1) (Episode 34) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) 's Handgun (2).jpg|Using Handgun (2) (Episode 43) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) 's Handgun (3).jpg|Using Handgun (3) (Episode 43) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 34) 's Burst Saber.jpg|Using Burst Saber (Episode 34) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) Alaya-Vijnana Type E activated (1).jpg|Alaya-Vijnana Type E activated (1) (Episode 43) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) Alaya-Vijnana Type E activated (2).jpg|Alaya-Vijnana Type E activated (2) (Episode 43) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) Alaya-Vijnana Type E activated (3).jpg|Alaya-Vijnana Type E activated (3) (Episode 43) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) 's Kick (1).jpg|Kicking Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 43) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) 's Kick (2).jpg|Gundam Vidar's Kick (Episode 43) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) 's Hunter Edge (1).jpg|Attacking with Hunter's Edge (Episode 43) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) 's Hunter Edge (2).jpg|Knee thruster close up (Episode 43) Gundam Vidar ippeigyoubu.jpg SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gundam Vidar.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla & Toys Vidarhg.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar (2016): box art 100vid.jpg|NG IBO FM 1/100 ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar box art (2016): box art Vidarhgcolours.jpeg|Prototype HG 1/144 Gundam Vidar GVidarModelwinterexpoakihabara.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Vidar Gunpla on display at Gunpla Winter Expo Akihabara Vidarofficialhg.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Vidar Notes & Trivia *Unlike other Gundam Frames in the Post Disaster timeline, the Gundam Vidar is not named after a Demon in the Ars Goetia, but is instead named after the Æsir god of revenge from Norse mythology. This was most likely a metaphor for its pilots actions. *The color of Vidar's cockpit matches its pilot's personal color, purple. *The Alaya-Vijnana Type E system has some similarities to the EXAM System from Universal Century. Both greatly increase the abilities of the mobile suits they're installed in, and the activation of each system is indicated by the color red (the mobile suit's sensors glowing red for EXAM, and a pair of red-coloured monitors for Alaya-Vijnana Type E). However, the Alaya-Vijnana Type E is based on a person's brain, while the EXAM system is based on a person's consciousness. Furthermore, the Alaya-Vijnana Type E also does not cause the mobile suit to go berserk unlike the EXAM system. References External Links